Four Guardians' Adventure (HSCD)
by Shiyoko Miki-chan
Summary: Miku, Kaito, Rin dan Len adalah orang-orang yang ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan Loid Land dengan mengumpulkan kekuatan para Shugo. Tapi mereka selalu dihadang oleh bawahan sang penyihir yang dendam akan Loid Land. Akankah mereka berhasil menemui keempat Shugo dan menyelamatkan Loid Land? / Little crossover / CHAPTER 8 UPDATE! / DLDR, Dont Flame /
1. Chapter 1

Miki: Hai Minna-san! HSCD! Four Guardian Story itu akan saya tulis ulang, soalnya ada perubahan jalan cerita dan tokoh, tunggu aja ya! ^_^

Ohya, saya akan perkenalkan OC kedua si Author, yaitu Ritsuki Rani!

Rani: Aku bukan OC keduanya si Author butut itu, tapi OCnya yang keenam belas.

Miku: Kupikir ada banyak, rupanya cuma enam belas -_-"

Miki: Nggg... Shiyoko Miki, Saitou Kemiko, Arishima Joruri, Yanjou Himeka, Ichomiya Ataka, Haraida Itaka, Akamiya Kin, Akamiya Kino, Yamamoto Yamada, Kasaine Aiko, Hiroyasha Naka, Shinomiyo Saiki, Ritsuki Rako, Haruko El, Iruko El, dan Ritsuki Rani.

Rin: *mungkin identitas aslinya si author dah kebongkar? -,- *

Rani: Tapi chara yang main tetep kok! Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Shion Kaito, Ra... mpph! *dibekep Miki*

Miki: Kau hampir membocorkan nama shugo/penjaga yang pertama!

Rani: Kalau begitu, langsung saja!

* * *

_"Miku.. Tolonglah Vocacity desu.. Tolonglah kami desu..."_

_"Bagaimana caranya?"_

_"Carilah keempat Shugo, dan pinjamlah kekuatan kami untuk menyelamatkan Vocacity..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid by: Yamaha Coorporation**

**Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len by: Crypton Yamaha Future Media**

**Shugo by: Peach-Pit**

**Heart, Spade, Clover, and Diamond! by: Shiyoko Miki-chan**

**.  
**

**.**

**Dont Like, Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

Miku terbangun dengan perasaan aneh. Mimpi tadi membuatnya sedikit cemas. Di mimpinya, dia bertemu seseorang berambut blonde, beriris hijau meminta tolong padanya.

"Memangnya... Ada apa dengan Vocacity?" tanyanya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, gadis yang memiliki nama Hatsune Miku tersebut melangkah ke arah lemari pakaian, meraih seragamnya. Hari ini masih hari Senin, artinya hari ini dia masuk sekolah.

Gadis tersebut menyisir rambut toscanya yang indah lalu meraih tas dan memakai sepatunya.

Dia pun turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai kedua. Suasana sunyi mencekam di lantai bawah.

"Kaa-chan...? Tou-chan...? Nii-chan...?" tanya Miku cemas. Tapi, ia _husnudzon_ (hah?). Dia berpikiran bahwa keluarganya masih tidur, karena jarum jam masih menunjukkan angka 7. Terlalu pagi untuk orang Jepang bangun.

Sebenarnya, Miku terbangun terlalu pagi karena mimpi tadi, dan janjinya dengan Kagamine Rin. Hari ini mereka akan membeli sesuatu sebelum bel sekolah.

Miku pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dunia luar. Tak ada satupun orang yang terlihat.

"Masa' baru aku sendiri yang bangun?" gumam Miku ketakutan.

Dia pun berniat untuk mengetuk pintu kediaman Kagamine Twin. Mana tau Rin sudah terbangun, jadi mereka bisa berangkat bersama-sama. Miku takut kalo berangkat sendirian di saat seperti ini.

Pagi itu suasananya sangat sepi... Tapi...

Semua berubah ketika Author menyerang #plak! (Miki: Jangan tegang terus dong! Rani, ganti! | Rani: Kan lebih bagus tegang, lebih berkualitas! -_-")

Ehem, itu hanya gurauan author sesaat.

Miku pun sudah sampai di rumah Kagamine Twin. Dia pun mengangkat tangannya tapi...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" (kok jadi horror?)

Mendengar teriakan itu, Miku segera mengambil kaki seribu (Miki: lipan? XD *digampar Rani*) ralat, maksudnya langkah seribu.

Mau tau jeritan apa itu?

Kita selidiki isi rumah Kagamine (kok jadi mystery? -,-).

* * *

~oOoOo~

* * *

DI RUMAH KAGAMINE TWIN...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Lenny imut bangeeeeeet! XD" teriak Rin ketika melihat Len memakai baju maid.

Sementara Rani dan Miki tertawa-tawa.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Jam 06.45...

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Hari ini, Ritsuki Rani dan Shiyoko Miki akan berkunjung ke rumah Kagamine. Kenapa? Biasaa... Musafir kere... *digampar* Ga punya duit untuk nyewa kamar di hotel, lagipula, hotelnya kosong melompong.

"Siapa?"

"Ini Shiyoko Miki dan Ritsuki Rani, kami mau numpang (singgah) sebentar!"

"(hah? -,-) Ooh... Silahkan masuk!"

Dan pintu pun terbuka menuju ke neraka... *digampar* Ralat, Rin membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Di rumah Kagamine, sepertinya hanya Rin dan Len yang hidup #plak!, maksudnya yang bangun.

Len pun datang dengan baju piyama dan rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Len kok belum siap-siap?" tanya Rani (kepo).

"Masih jam setengah tujuh toh? Masih lama -,-" jawab Len.

"Kau memang pemalas Leen.." gumam Miki.

"Eh? Kalian mau main element strike nggak? Mumpung yang ada cuma kita berempat.." tanya Rani sambil meletakkan kartu-kartu element strike yang dia embat dari komik Magic Michiru punya author (Author: Hoi!).

"Kok firasatku buruk ya..." gumam Len.

Setelah Rani menjelaskan cara mainnya, mereka pun bermain element strike, seharusnya siap-siap mau berangkat sekolah -,-.

.

.

5 menit kemudian..

"MASTER!" seru Rin sambil meletakkan kartu Holy, Darkness, Revive dan Death di depan Len. Len kalah telak.

"Rin baru belajar sebentar udah jago yaa.." gumam Rani kagum.

"Itu kan cuma keberuntungan dia!" bantah Len.

"Ayo Len.. Kan kamu kalah.. Kamu harus dapat hukuman.." seru Miki.

"Hah?! Nggak ada disuruh begitu!" bantah Len.

"Ayo! Sekarang pake baju maid ini!" perintah Rani sambil menyerahkan baju maid. Baju maid itu berwarna hijau dengan rok balon, celemek putih putih dengan pita-pita kecil dipinggangnya, bando putih, kaus kaki putih, sepatu marie jane hijau, serta sarung tangan hijau (Miki: Apa itu pantas dibilang baju maid? -,-). Singkatnya, baju Amulet Clover (fandom manaa?!).

"Nggak mau!" seru Len.

"Ayo! Atau kukunci di kamar mandi seharian!" perintah Rani kejam (Miki: Dasar MKKB... -,- *digiling Rani*). Dengan berat hati, Len pun terpaksa memakainya.

"Kenapa ya si Len dicross terus di cerita yang dibuat oleh akun ini?" gumam Rin.

* * *

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

"Aah.. Dasar cewek-cewek baka!" seru Len sambil menahan marah, soalnya kalo marah, mukanya si Len bakal imuuut banget, malah makin diketawai xD.

Sementara, Miku yang ada di luar..

"Aah.. Kenapa ada teriakan ya? Apa ada kejahatan di dalam?" tanya Miku kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mending aku ngecek ke rumah Kaito-senpai!" gumam Miku ketakutan.

Dia pun pergi ke kediaman Shion dan mengetuknya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ya? Siapa ya?"

"Hatsune Miku, senpai!"

"Tunggu ya!"

Pintu rumah tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan Kaito di dalamnya.

"Kaito-senpai! Sepertinya ada kejahatan di rumah Kagamine Twin!" lapor Miku kepada Kaito.

"Tapi jadi pacarku dulu ya?" tanya Kaito yang agak (nggak) waras.

PLAAKKK!

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda, senpai!" seru Miku yang meninggalkan cap tangan di muka Kaito.

"Ok.. Ok.. Gomen.. Ada apa?" tanya Kaito yang udah waras (Kaito: Memangnya tadi aku ga waras? -,-).

"Di rumah Kagamine Twin.. Sepertinya ada yang melakukan kejahatan!" jawab Miku.

"Dari mana kau tau? Dan kenapa kau melapor sama aku?" tanya Kaito.

"Pertama, ada teriakan dari rumah Kagamine. Kedua, karena yang lainnya belum terbangun dan cuma senpai yang bangun!" jawab Miku.

"Ooh.. Di rumahku pun cuma aku yang terbangun. Kenapa ya?" gumam Kaito.

"Yasudah! Ayo!" ajak Miku seraya menarik tangan senpainya.

"Eeh...?"

* * *

Skip~!

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan rumah Kagamine.

"Tuh kan? Pintunya tertutup!" seru Miku.

"Yaaa.. Kalo terbuka bisa-bisa masuk orang asing lah.. Emang tadi kamu udah nyoba ketuk?" tanya Kaito.

"Belum.. Ehehehe.." jawab Miku cengengesan.

Kaito langsung masang ekspresi dasar-makanya-ketuk-dulu-pintunya-baru-boleh-suudz on (?) lalu mengetuk pintunya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ya?" tanya seseorang bersuara serak membukakan pintu. Surai peraknya dinodai oleh noda merah dan ditangannya ada sebuah pisau.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" seru Miku dan Kaito langsung kabur.

"Hah? Padahal tadi aku cuma main-main!" ucap (yang rupanya) Rani yang suaranya sudah normal kembali.

"Sudahlah.. Ini gara-gara Triple Death.. Main lagi aah.." lenggos cewek tersebut sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Siapa?" tanya Rin.

"Tadi ada cewek tosca sama cowok blue ocean, suaraku ga sengaja serak gara-gara batuk terus orang itu malah lari.." jawab Rani sambil mengembalikan pisaunya.

"Aah.. Tosca dan Ocean Blue.. Mungkin Miku-senpai dan Kaito-senpai. Yuk kita kejar mereka sebelum terjadi salah paham!" ajak Rin seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

* * *

Sementara di tempat Miku dan Kaito..

"Hah.. Hah.. Masa' di kantor polisi ga ada yang bangun?" tanya Kaito kesal.

"Gimana nih?!" tanya Miku panik.

Seseorang menarik bagian belakang baju Kaito dan Miku.

"KYAAAAAAA!" jerit mereka berdua sambil pelukan (-,-) *digampar*.

"Ah.. Dasar senpai penakut.. Ini kan Rin.." ujar Rin (yang narik baju Kaito dan Miku) sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Eh? Rin? RIN?" tanya Miku kaget.

"Emang ada apa senpai?" tanya Len (?) lugu.

"Tadi apa ada kejahatan di rumah kalian?" tanya Kaito.

"Nggak adaaaaa... Itu cuma main-main..." bantah Rin.

"Syukurlah kalo gitu.." ucap Miku (yang sebenernya masih curiga), "ayo ke sekolah! Udah hampir telat nih!"

"Ayo!"

* * *

Mereka berempat pun (Rani dan Miki entah kemana) pergi ke sekolah. Suasana masih sunyi mencekam.

"Ohya.. Kenapa tidak ada orang ya?" gumam Miku.

"Apa cuma kita berempat aja yang bangun?" tanya Kaito.

"Ada Rani sama Miki kok!" bantah Len.

"Sekarang mereka berdua di mana?"

"Meneketehe.." jawab Rin asal.

Tep.

Mereka pun sudah sampai di sekolah mereka, Bokaroido Chuugakuen.

"Di sekolah pun tidak ada orang.." gumam Rin.

"Apa mereka semua mati?!" tanya Miku.

"Entahlah.. Tapi jangan sampai hal itu terjadi.." gumam Kaito.

"Lihat! Ada amplop!" teriak Len.

Miku, Rin dan Kaito mendekati Len dan membuka amplop tersebut.

Isinya? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya! #plak!

* * *

Rani: Cara bilang TBC yang aneh.. *nunjuk ke atas*

Miki: Soalnya kalo bilang 'TBC~' udah terlalu mainstream XD *ditimpuk*.

Miku: Ohya.. Ngemeng-ngemeng, kalian mengambil nama OC dari anime ShuCha ya? -,-

Miki: Eh? Gomen! Gomen! Kalo nama Miki memang nyolong dari ShuCha *ditimpuk* tapi kalo Rani nggak! Ini gara-gara nghapus garis sebelah kanan katakana "ko" jadinya dapet "ni" (?) (Rako: Bilang aja kau ga sengaja.. -,- | Miki: Bukannya kau yang ngasih nama ya? | Rako: -,- ).

Rani: Gomen kalo alurnya kecepatan dan meleceng. Kalau begitu,

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Miki: Hai Minna-san! Ayo lanjutkan cerita HSCD! XD

Rani: Kebiasaan -,- Kabur padahal besok TO. Padahal besok TO terakhirmu lho...

Miki: Iya, iya Rani baweel... *sweatdrop*. (*Inner* kok aku ditegur sama anak yang lebih muda.. -,-)

Rani: Balasan review ada di bawah! *nunjuk ke bawah* padahal itu bagian kesukaan author.. -,-

Miki: Langsung aja! Go go go! XD

* * *

_Empat orang terbangun untuk menyelamatkan__._

_Warga Loid Land terjerat mantra._

_Dengan bantuan empat penjaga/shugo Loid Land._

_Dengan kontrak yang telah dibuat._

_Kontrak secara acak, para penjaga tidak tau jati diri kalian._

_Pergilah mencari kami, pinjam kekuatan kami._

_Loid Land bergantung kepada kalian._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid by: Yamaha Coorporation**

**Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len by: Crypton Yamaha Future Media**

**Shugo by: Peach-Pit**

**Heart, Spade, Clover, and Diamond! by: Shiyoko Miki-chan**

**.  
**

**.**

**Dont Like, Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

Miku, Kaito, Rin dan Len mengernyitkan dahi ketika membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Ini syair ya?" tanya Rin.

"Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan tidak adanya warga yang terlihat." sahut Miku.

"Tapi bagaimana mencari keempat penjaga/shugo? Kita saja tidak tau dimana mereka." bantah Len.

Tiba-tiba jatuhlah sebuah peta dari amplop tersebut. Ternyata peta Vocacity. Tapi, anehnya, ada lambang-lambang hati pink, sekop biru, semanggi hijau, dan wajik kuning pada peta itu.

"Hati, sekop, semanggi, wajik?" gumam Kaito.

"Itu kan lambang kartu remi!" ucap Miku sambil sweatdrop.

"Mungkin saja itu lambang keempat shugo tersebut." tebak Kaito.

"Shugo.. Hati, sekop, semanggi, wajik.. Arrgh! Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mirip dengan itu!" seru Len kesal.

"Coba saja kita pergi ke tempat yang ditandai lambang-lambang itu. Tapi, kita pergi naik apa?" tanya Rin.

"Semoga saja ada sesuatu yang bisa kita naiki." ucap Len sambil membalikkan dan menggoncang amplop tersebut.

"Kau berharap keluar mobil dari amplop itu?" tanya Rin sweatdrop.

Bruk!

Keluarlah empat pin. Dua pin bergambar Roadroller sementara sisanya bergambar mobil Negi dan mobil Es-Krim.

Dan, sebuah surat.. lagi?

_Pin-pin tersebut bisa berubah sesuai gambarnya._

_Cara merubahnya, perintahkan,  
_

_Keishitsu tenkan shita. Watashi wa keiyaku ni shitaga~tsu te junjodzuke!_

Keempat insan tersebut menganggukkan kepala. Mereka pun membagikan pin sesuai kepribadian masing-masing.

"Keishitsu tenkan shita. Atashi/boku wa keiyaku ni shitaga~tsu te junjodzuke!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Wuuuuush!

Tiba-tiba muncullah 2 Roadroller, mobil es-krim, dan mobil negi.

"Waaah! Shugoi desu!" ucap Rin kagum.

"Ayo kita naik!" ajak Miku.

Mereka pun naik ke dalam mobil-mobil tersebut.

Ohya, mobil mereka dapat digerakkan secara otomatis lhoo.. Hehehe XD Tapi, kita tetap harus mengontrol arahnya.

(Rani: Woi, ini salah genre! =,=")

Mereka pun bergerak ke arah utara.

Ohya, di Loid Land (negara mereka), ada 5 wilayah. Ada Vocacity, jantung dari Loid Land. Di Vocacity, tidak ada shugo yang berjaga. Lalu ada Athlete City di arah utara, Artist City di Timur, Chef City di selatan, dan Singer City.

"Aaarghh! Ini membuatku semakin _deja vu_!" ucap Len ketika melihat penjelasan di atas.

Okay, sekarang kita akan pergi ke Athlete City, mungkin di kota tersebut, warganya suka olahraga semua ya? XD

Setelah lama berjalan, kira-kira selama 3 jam, mereka sudah sampai di gerbang Vocacity. Mereka pun beristirahat sejenak.

"Capek nih.." keluh Miku.

"Ini mobilnya bisa berubah lagi ga?" tanya Kaito.

"Coba aja!" ucap Miku.

"Keishitsu tenkan shita. Boku wa keiyaku ni shitaga~tsu te junjodzuke!" seru Kaito, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Aaah... Kenapa ga bisa berubah ya?" ujar Kaito kesal.

"Mungkin itu bukan mantra untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula." jelas Len.

"Sudah, kita parkirkan aja di sebelah situ!" ajak Rin seraya menunjuk sudut jalan yang kosong, tapi disitu agak gelap.

Brrrm!

.

.

Miku dkk. pun beristirahat di bawah pohon, karena siang (sebenernya masih pagi =,=") itu terasa panas.

"Jadi, di sini kota tempat Shugo pertama bertugas?" tanya Len.

"Sepertinya begitu.." jawab Miku.

"Tapi, kok, aku dapat firasat aneh..." gumam Rin.

"Mungkin cuma perasaanmu, Rin..." bantah Miku.

* * *

**Someone POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang Athlete City. Tampak empat orang sedang berteduh di bawah pohon.

Aah, mungkin seperti yang sudah dibilang. Salah satu dari mereka adalah kontrakku.

Aku mengendap-ngendap mengawasi sekeliling mereka, tampaklah sebuah kendaraan yang paling kularang,

yaitu MOBIL!

Mobil itu membuat orang malas berolahraga dan menimbulkan polusi, tau kah kalian?

Aku pun mendekati mobil tersebut dan mengucapkan mantra.

"Kuruma wa, anata ga satte iru. Atashi wa keiyaku ni shitaga~tsu te junjodzuke! Soshite, atashi wa kimitachi ofuda!"

Triiing!

Mereka akan terkejut jika melihatnya.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Kuruma wa, anata ga satte iru. Atashi wa keiyaku ni shitaga~tsu te junjodzuke! Soshite, atashi wa kimitachi ofuda!"

Rin merasa ada seseorang mengucapkan mantra, asalnya dari parkiran mobil.

Dia pun memutarkan kepalanya, mengecek keadaan di sana, dan...

.

.

.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAH? KOK MOBILNYA MENGHILAAAAAAAAAAAAANG?!" tanya Rin histeris.

"Hah? Souka Rin?" tanya Len.

"Mobilnya... menghilang..." ucap Rin memutih.

"Firasat Rin ternyata betul..." gumam Kaito.

"Tapi, petanya? Kompasnya? Masih ada kan?" tanya Miku.

"Masih ada di genggamanku." jawab Kaito.

"Ayo, kita cari cara agar bisa menarik perhatian shugonya!" ajak Rin.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Miku.

.

.

.

"Aku tau..." gumam Kaito.

"Apa?" tanya tiga orang lainnya bersamaan.

"AKU TIDAK TAU CARANYA MENARIK PERHATIAN SHUGOOO!"

GUBRAKK!

"Kaito-senpai bener-bener bikin aku deja vuu!" seru Len.

"Ini kan mirip sama MRH..." gumam Rin.

"Kaito-senpai memang ga berubah..." gumam Miku sweatdrop.

"Kita bikin sesuatu yang lucu aja!" seru Len.

"Okk! Ayo kita cobaaa!" teriak tiga orang lainnya.

_BGM: Tamago Zenshi - Theme Song Shugo Bomber _(Miki: emang ada, itu kan puchi-pucchinya -_- Tapi imut loh XD)

Mau tau apa yang mereka lakukan? Tunggu episode selanjutnya! XD

* * *

Rani: Tuh kan, aneh... *Nunjuk ke atas*

Miki: Bales ripiu dulu! XD

**nijihanaoichi:**

Kemiko: HWAAAAAAA! Anda memang junior yang baik sekaliii! *dilibas Oichi-san*

Miki: Kok kamu bisa di sini, Kemiko? -,-

Kemiko: Nggak pa pa lah...

Arigatou, sudah ripiu! XD

**vermiehans:**

sudah dilanjutkan, arigatou sudah ripiu! XD

**Yami Nova:**

Iyaaa... Tapi nanti cuma dipake chara spesialnya.. Jadi (kayaknya) belum bisa dibilang cross deh.. XD

Sebenernya direwrite karena ada perubahan tokoh, biar tokoh vocaloidnya lebih terasa (?) xD Arigatou pujiannya XD

Arigatou sudah ripiu!

* * *

Miki: Kali ini, saya akan menampilkan lagu Tamago Zenshin! XD

Readers: =,=

Miki: Rasanya pengen banget semuanya tau lagu ini (saya sebenernya baru tau). Mungkin kalian dapet clue untuk chapter selanjutnya! XD Ini dia lagunya!

* * *

_tamago tamago tamago tamago senshi_

_kawaii kao de yaru tokya yaru zo_

_mikake marui ga anadoru na_

_kyodai na aku ni tachimukai batsutama taiji da_

_goo! goo! tamagoo!_

_tamago kara umareta seigi no mikata_

_chikyuu no mirai o mamoru tame tachiagare_

_tamago kara umareta kyuuto na hiiroo_

_kokoro o awase sakebu zo "bonjaa!"_

_tamago tamago tamago senshi shugo bonbaa_

_(Suu) "menbaa shoukai! reddo!"_

_(Ran) "honoo no senshi! shugo faiyaa!"_

_(Suu) "buruu!"_

_(Miki) "mizu no senshi! shugo akua!"_

_(Suu) "bonjaa!"_

_(Ran, Miki) "bo... bonjaaa"_

_tamago tamago tamago tamago senshi_

_iki to shi ikeru subete no inochi_

_tamago ni kakete mamorinuku_

_me no mae hadakaru yami no kage batsutama teikoku_

_goo! goo! tamagoo!_

_tamago kara tobideta yuuki o mune ni_

_fukutsu no toushi tagirasete tsukisusume_

_tamago kara tobideta ai suru nakama_

_kizuna wa kataku chikae yo "bonjaa!"_

_tamago tamago tamago senshi shugo bonbaa_

_(Daiya) "ieroo! kuishinbou na kaminari no senshi! shugo sandaa!"_

_(Suu) "Suu de wa arimasen. choukan na no desu!_

_shin no sugata wa... guriin! densetsu no shodai shugo bonbaa!_

_shugo rejendo!"_

_kinou no namida asu no yume shouri o tsukamou_

_goo! goo! tamagoo!_

_tamago kara umareta seigi no mikata_

_chikyuu no mirai o mamoru tame tachiagare_

_tamago kara umareta kyuuto na hiiroo_

_kokoro o awase sakebu zo "bonjaa!"_

_tamago tamago tamago senshi_

_shugo bonbaa shugo bonbaa_

_(Suu) "bonjaa!"_

_(semua) "bonjaa!"_

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Miki: Hai Minna-san-tachi! XD Gomen, semalem saya belum update. Soalnya saya kerajinan download video sekarang XD *digampar Ritsuki Family (?)*

Rani: Kayaknya udah mulai ketauan nih. XD Kira-kira ada yang bisa nebak siapa penjaga pertama? XD

Chisato: BakaMiki, sebenernya si Rani itu OC ke dua puluh TAT

Miki: Emang 3 lagi siapa?

Chisato: Ane (?), Akakuro Kuuto, sama Saitou Miyako (sepupu Kemiko). Kami ga diitung ya? *Kuuto dan Miyako ngasah katana (?)*

Miki: Huaaaaaaaa! Gomen! Gomen! Saya lupa TTATT.

Kemiko: Ohya, kenapa ga dimasukkan ke crossover aja?

Miki: Karena, disini, para penjaga/shugo itu seukuran manusia dan mereka ga memakai _chara change _sama _character transformation._ XD

Rani: Langsung aja yaa..! XD

* * *

_"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid by: Yamaha Coorporation**

**Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Kagamine Twin by: Crypton Future Media**

**Shugo by: Peach-Pit**

**Heart, Spade, Clover, Diamond! by: Shiyoko Miki-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like, Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang sudah hampir tengah hari. Tapi chara-chara kita belum menemukan cara untuk menarik perhatian shugo ch... *ditabok* maksudku _shugo_ yang pertama.

"Minna.. Jadi gimana nih.." tanya Miku.

"Aku ga punya ide nih.." ucap Rin.

Sementara di balik pohon, ada sepasang iris pink mengawasi kegiatan mereka. Sebenernya, dia ingin tau siapa kontraknya. Yaa.. seperti yang dibilang di chapter 2, kalau kontraknya dibuat secara acak.

"Aku ingin mendekati mereka, tapi nanti ga seru dong.." gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba ada ide usil terlintas di kepalanya.

"Hihihi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hhh.. Capek nih... Mending istirahat aja dulu..." ajak Rin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon.

"Bukannya tadi baru istirahat ya?" gumam Len dan Kaito serempak.

Datanglah makhluk yang kedatangannya (tudak) diharapkan. Dia pun menjentikkan jarinya.

Ctak!

"Hihihihi..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara yang lain, Len sedang mencari pisangnya (yang entah sejak kapan) menghilang. Kaito sedang berselingkuh (?) sama es-krim *digampar Miku*. Sedangkan Miku sedang baca buku sambil ngunyah negi.

(Miki: Woi! Woi! Ini lagi bertualang, bukan lagi piknik! *nendang para chara*)

.

.

(Rani: Dari tadi gila nambahin titik aja! Kapan mulainnya! | Miki: Gomen, kena writer block TTATT)

.

.

Ketika Len mencari pisangnya di dekat pohon Rin (?), tiba-tiba dia melihat bayangan yang sangat cepat.

"Siapa itu? Woaaa!" tanya Len sambil berlindung ketika bayangan tersebut mendekat.

Kalo kita zoom (emang kamera?) lebih dekat, ternyata itu bayangan Rin sedang berlari!

"Hah? Rin? Kok dia bisa lari kenceng banget?" tanya Len.

"Chotto, Riiiin!"

"Souka?" tanya Kaito dan Miku.

"Rin, dia lari cepet banget! Ada apa dengannya?" jelas Len.

"Rin.. Bukannya dia..." ucap Kaito sambil melirik ke arah pohon Rin, ternyata, Rin masih tertidur (sejak kapan?) di bawahnya!

"Jadi.. Itu.." tanya Len ketakutan.

"ROHNYA RIN! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Miku.

"Bagaimana cara menghentikannya?" tanya Kaito.

"Kasih kulit pisang, nanti dia jatuh dan berhenti!" usul Len.

Rohnya Rin pun mendekat. Len segera melemparkan pisang. Rin terjatuh, tapi dia malah bangkit lagi dan berlari lagi!

"Apa dia terkena neutron aktif kebanyaan?" tanya Kaito sweatdrop.

"Kita lempar pai negi!" usul Miku.

Miku pun melemparkan pai neginya. Tapi, seperti Len, Rin tak juga berhenti berlari.

"Jelas lah, dia kan roh.." gumam Len.

"Tapi, kalo kita tidak memasukkan rohnya Rin ke tubuhnya, Rin pasti ga bakalan bisa bangun!" seru Miku panik.

Kaito tampak berpikir sebentar. Jarang sekali BaKaito berpikir *digampar es-krim*.

"Dia berlari.. Seperti atlit lari.. Apa yang membuat atlit lari berhenti?" gumam Kaito.

"Terkilir?" jawab Len.

"Coba saja..." gumam Kaito sambil menarik kaki Rin. Malah dia yang kebawa sama Rin.

"Hhh... Hhh.. Kagak bisa..." gumam Kaito (lagi?).

Kali ini, Miku dan Len pun berpikir. Kemudian, mereka menjentikkan jarinya bersamaan.

"Garis finish!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Hah?" tanya Kaito bingung.

"Kan kalo udah melewati garis finish, mereka akan berhenti!" jelas Miku sambil mencari sesuatu di tasnya (sejak kapan Miku bawa tas?).

"Mencari apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Pita!" jawab Miku sambil mengambil sebuah pita yang cukup panjang berwarna teal miliknya.

"Ayo bantu aku membentangkannya!"

.

.

Sementara, rohnya Rin masih tampak berlari-lari (kayak orang kesuru.. *dilindes Rin*). Tiba-tiba dimatanya tampak sebuah pita membentang di depannya.

"Ayo Riin! Sebentar lagi kamu akan melewati garis finish!" sorak Len.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Rin langsung mempercepat larinya. Dia pun melewati garis finish.

"Horeeee! Aku menang!" sorak Rin gaje.

"Kalo begitu, ayo kembali ke tubuhmu!" perintah Miku.

"Hai!" seru Rin dengan senang hati. Dia pun menyentuh raganya dan menghilang.

.

.

.

"Hah? Souka ne?" tanya Rin seraya bangun, "rasanya lelah sekali seperti habis berlari-lari."

Sementara itu, Miku, Kaito, dan Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil berpikir "dia lupa ya?" secara bersamaan.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Tiba-tiba, datanglah seorang gadis beriris dan bersurai pink, dia memakai _sun flate_, baju ala cheerleader, _scarf_, kaus kaki, dan sepatu yang hampir semuanya bernuansa pink.

"Hebat! Bisa menyelesaikan tantanganku!" ucapnya.

Rin, Len, Miku, dan Kaito cengo. Rupanya penjaga pertama telah menampakkan wujudnya.

"Anata.." tanya Miku.

"Hai, atashi wa momo haato no shugo." jawabnya.

"Anata no namae?"

"Himitsu. Demo, kalian bisa memanggilku Haato (Heart)." jawab Heart.

Mereka berempat bingung, kenapa Haato tidak mau membuka identitasnya?

(Haato: Soalnya, kalo dikasih tau, ga seru dong X9)

"Aah.. Apa kamu mau meminjamkan kekuatatanmu kepada kami?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak semudah itu.." ucap Haato.

"Bukannya kamu sudah menantang kami?" tanya Len kesal.

"Iya, itu tantangan pertama. Yang kedua, besok~. Di pantai Saafin.." jawab R.. maksudku Haato dengan sok misterius.

"Pantai Saafin cuma 15 km dari sini kok~"

"HAH?"

"Aku pergi dulu~" ucap Haato sambil menghilang. Para Voca Chara sweatdrop. Masa', dia ngilang gitu aja, tanpa memberitahu informasi lebih lanjut?

"Jadi kita tinggal dimana? udah di sini ga ada orangnya juga!" tanya Miku kesal.

"Kita harus mencari tempat tinggalnya dulu.." ucap Kaito, lalu dia naik ke atas pohon.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Miku sweatdrop.

"Mencari tempat yang mencurigakan (?)" jawab Kaito sambil mengeluarkan teropongnya (dari mana?).

"Hhh.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Miku! Rin! Len! Aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh!"

"Apa itu?"

"Ada sebuah air mancur dengar lambang hati di tengah-tengahnya!"

"Di mana itu?!"

"60 m dari sini, ke arah utara!"

"Mungkinkah itu jantung Athlete City? Kan Haato tadi berlambang hati pink!"

"Mungkin.. Ayo kita ke sana.."

Kaito turun dari pohon dan mulai mencari air mancur tersebut.

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya~ *author digampar*

* * *

Rani: AAAH! BAKAMIKI! KOK SEJAUH INI CUMA 935 words sih?! Mengecewakan! *gampar Miki pakai rantainya*

Miki: Hueeee! Gomen! Miki lagi kena writer block sekaligus waktunya ga mendukung! QAQ Tapi kalo ada kesempatan, Miki update panjang kok... QAQ

Rani: Janjinya akan aye tagih nanti! *ngancem*

Miki: Okay.. Ohya, bales ripiu dulu... TAT

* * *

**Michi nichi-chi:**

Syukurlah ada yang mulai tau TAT Ada dong, nanti di akhir-akhir cerita TAT

Arigatou sudah ripiu! XD

**nijihana oichi:**

Maksudnya? fic? :/ Tamago Senshi ada di puchi-pucchi Shugo Chara, coba cari di wikia ShuCha nya XD

Itu adalah kebiasaan yang GA bisa dihilangkan sejak dahulu kala TTTTATTTTT

Arigatou sudah ripiu! XD

**Karen White:**

Lagu Alice Human Sacrifice? XD Bagi linknya dong.. XD (Rani: Cari sendiri dong.. -_-")

Bukan.. Kan mereka berempat kontraknya, bukan shugonya XD

Arigatou sudah ripiu! XD

**Yuzumi Suzu:**

Syukurlah kalo ada yang penasaran... #plak!

Arigatou sudah ripiu! XD

**Yami Nova: **

Sejak fic ini ada.. XD *dilindes* Iya, ditunggu aja XD

Authornya udah tau, tapi males dimiringin.. XD *dasar author pemalas* *digampar Author*

Arigatou sudah ripiu! XD

* * *

Rani: Banyak yang ripiu, artinya mereka penasaran sama ficmu.. AYO BUAT LEBIH PANJANG LAGI! *nggampar Miki*

Miki: Huweeee... Rani kejam.. QAQ Padahal beda umurnya 24 tahun sama ane.. QAQ

Rani: Umurku 11, baka.. -_-"

Miki: Ok, minna, tunggu chap selanjutnya ya..! XD QAQ *kabur dari Rani*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Miki: Hai minna-san-tachi! XD Kembali ke H-S-C-D~! XD

Kemiko: Kayaknya udah banyak yang tau.. -,-"

Rani: Soalnya dia pikir sedikit yang suka SC, karena di kelas Miki dibilang aneh karena seorang otaku...

Miki: Nasib kan.. *pundung*

Kemiko: *sweatdrop* Hai, minna, watashi wa Saitou Kemiko. Yoroshiku!

Miki: Siapa yang nyuruh ke sini?

Kemiko: Suka-suka ane lah! *angkat pensil raksasanya*

Miki: *angkat kuas Amulet Spade*

Rani: Ok, minna, langsung saja yaa.. *sweatdrop*

* * *

_"Ternyata mereka sudah mulai mencari para shugo.. Kita harus menghalangi mereka."_

_"Benar, ojou-sama!"_

_"Ojou-sama! Putri sanderaan kita kabur!"_

_"Apa?! Ayo, cepat cari!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid by: Yamaha Coorporation**

**Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len by: Crypton Yamaha Future Media**

**Shugo by: Peach-Pit**

**Heart, Spade, Clover, and Diamond! by: Shiyoko Miki-chan**

**.  
**

**.**

**Dont Like, Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

Miku, Kaito, Rin, dan Len hampir sampai ke air mancur tersebut. Ternyata air mancurnya lebih besar daripada yang mereka duga.

"AIIIIIR!" seru Kaito (kayak musafir aja.. -,-"), tapi syalnya ditarik sama Miku.

"Hk.. Hk.. Miku-chan jahat!" seru Kaito layaknya anak kecil.

"Seharusnya OUJO sama dulu yang minum!" seru Miku, yang sedang himedere mode.

"Emang bisa diminum ya?" gumam Kagamine Twin sambil sweatdrop.

"Ohya..." Rin menoleh ke arah lambang hati yang ada di tengah-tengah air mancur, "sebenarnya lambang hati ini untuk apaan ya?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menggapai hati tersebut. Sayangnya, tangannya terlalu pendek.

"Nggak nyampe!"

"Makanya, tangannya jangan kependekan..." ledek Len yang dibalas dengan death glare dari Rin.

"Kau sendiri, SHOTA?!" balas Rin sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'shota'.

"HAH?" Muka Len langsung membiru.

"Bukannya kau juga pendek ya?" cibir Rin.

"Tapi masih lebih pendek kau, bukan?" tanya Len kesal.

"Sudah.. Sudah.." lerai Miku sambil sweatdrop.

"Aku akan buktikan, kalau aku tidak pendek, Banana Shota!" seru Rin sambil berusaha menyentuh hati tersebut. Kali ini, dia berhasil.

"Kok.. dia berhasil?"

Grek.. Grek..

Tiba-tiba muncullah lubang besar di tengah-tengah air mancur tersebut.

"Apa yang ada di dalamnya?" gumam Rin.

"Coba saja kita masuk!" seru Kaito sambil melompat ke dalam lubang tersebut.

"M.. Masuk?"

Syuut!

.

.

.

Kaito langsung menghilang (iyalah!).

"Ok, sekarang kita ikuti Kaito-senpai! Ayo, berpegangan tangan!" ajak Miku sambil memegang tangan Rin, lalu Rin memegang tangan Len.

"Hup!"

Syuuut!

.

.

Rupanya, di dalam lubang tersebut, terdapat sebuah lorong. Lorong tersebut menghisap Miku, Rin, dan Len dengan sangat cepat.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Rani: KELAMAAN!)

.

.

BRUKK!

Akhirnya, Miku, Rin, dan Len jatuh di suatu tempat yang bernuansa pink. Di sana, tampak Kaito yang menunggu mereka.

"Kok ama banget sih?" tanya Kaito kesal.

"Gomen.. Kan lorongnya panjang banget! (walaupun terhisap dengan cepat!)"

.

.

"Ohya, ini di mana ya?" tanya Miku.

"Mungkin... Ini tempat rahasianya si Haato?" tebak Kaito.

Betul. Tak lama kemudian, tampaklah seorang cheerleader pink dari balik pintu (Miki: Kurasa di situ ga ada pintu.. -,-")

"Ah! Bagaimana caranya kalian bisa menemukan tempat ini?" tanya Haato kaget.

"Dari lubang di air mancur." jawab Len.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa menghilangkan tombol rahasianya!"

"Hah?"

"Tunggu ya!" ujar Haato sambil menghilang. Tak lama kemudian, dia muncul lagi.

"Sekarang udah agak aman.."

"Kami ada banyak pertanyaan untukmu." ujar Kaito.

"Apa?" tanya Haato.

"Ke.."

"Ah! Kenapa kamu bilang "sementara kalian bisa memanggilku Haato"? Apa kau punya nama lain?" serobot Len dan mendapat death glare dari Rin (lagi) yang ingin bertanya.

"Ooh.. Memang. Namaku.." ucap Haato sambil menunjuk bunga anggrek yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Namamu bunga anggrek?" tanya Len lagi.

"Bukan! Bahasa Jepangnya bunga anggrek!"

.

.

.

.

.

(Miki: *buka google translate | Rani: Ga perlu!)

.

.

(Miki: *buka kamus Jepang | Rani: =,=")

.

.

(Miki: *buka wikia Shug... | Rani: CEPAT LANJUTKAAAN! *nyolong kapak Himeka*)

(Miki: Iya, gomen, gomen.. =,=)

.

.

"ANATA NO NAMAE WA RAN, DESUKA?" tanya Miku, Kaito, Rin, dan Len bersamaan.

"Yaps! Seratus!" seru Ran sambil mengeluarkan pom-pomnya.

"GO SHUGO, GO SHUGOO~!" #bletakk!

"Ooh.. Ini maksud si author 'little crossover'? Ternyata dia memang dari Shugo Chara.." pikir para Voca Chara sambil sweatdrop.

.

.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu bersembunyi di sini?" tanya Rin.

Sepertinya, Ran tiba-tiba kehilangan semangat. Dia pun duduk lagi (Miki: Sejak kapan dia duduk? -,-").

"Hhh... Kami.. Kalau kami keluar, kami akan ditangkap oleh seorang penyihir.." ujar Ran.

"Hah?"

"Penyihir itu.. akan menangkap kami jika kami menampakkan diri dan memberi identitas asli kami di luar sana.."

"Maka, kami para shugo sepakat untuk bersembunyi sampai para kontrak kami datang.."

"Kontrak.." tiba-tiba Miku dkk. tersentak.

"Iya, kami membuat kontrak secara acak. Jadi kami tidak tau. Mungkin ada salah satu dari kalian yang merupakan kontrakku.."

"Siapa penyihir itu?"

"Entahlah.. Ingatan kami dihapus tentang penyihir itu.. Yang kuingat.. Dia dendam kepada Loid Land.."

Miku, Kaito, Rin, dan Len menghela napas panjang.

"Terus, kami kok dikasih tantangan lagi?"

"Ga pa pa! Biar seru aja! \ ^ o ^ /" ucap Ran yang kembali ceria.

GUBRAKK!

Ok, keadaan sudah kembali.

"Kan memang seru kan? Apa lagi kalau tantangannya olahraga! \ ^ w ^ /"

Miku dkk. sweatdrop.

"Kamu tau ga, siapa yang ngilangin mobil kami?"

"Tentu! Kan aku yang ngilangin! XD"

GUBRAKKK!

"Kenapa..." tanya Miku yang baru bangkit dari kubur #plak!

"Kan ga seru berpetualang naik mobil! Bagusnya jalan kaki! XD" jawab Ran tanpa rasa berdosa.

Miku dkk. sweatdrop level 999 ngelihat shugo satu ini yang ga betul *digampar pake Heart Rod*.

"Ohya, kami boleh tinggal di sini?" tanya Rin.

"Boleh, boleh. Tapi jangan diapa-apain ya! Aku mau pergi sebentar ya! Daah!" ujar Ran, lalu dia menghilang lagi.

"Hobi banget sih menghilang..." pikir Miku dkk. sambil sweatdrop.

Bersambung~.

* * *

Rani: Kok PENDEK lagi siihhhh?

Miki: Hhh.. Biarin.. Yang penting update asap! XD

Kemiko: Baka.. -,-"

Miki: Ayo, bales ripiu! XD

* * *

**Michi nichi-chi:**

Yaa! Betul sekaliii! XD Tapi, si kucing garong *dicakar Yoru* ga ada XD. Miki? Tunggu saja ya~. XD

Arigatou sudah review.. XD

**nijihanaoichi:**

Sudah dijawab di atas~. (Rani: Untung Oichi-san ngingetin, kalo nggak, lupa ditulis tuh.. -,-" | Miki: Jangan buka aib dong... QAQ Rani jahat... | Rani: *sweatdrop*)

Enaknya punya kakak kelas yang sama-sama fans berat SC.. QAQ Jangankan fans berat SC, dikelasku aja jarang yang otaku QAQ.

Ran: Udah ketauan kan identitasku.. XD

Arigatou sudah review.. XD

**Karen White:**

Nggak pa pa kok.. Nanti ane (?) cari sendiri.. XD (rupanya candaan ane ditanggapi XD)

Bagian yang itu memang lucu dibayangkan XD Coba kalo aku bikin bagian itu lebih rinci XD

Arigatou sudah review.. XD

**akanemori:**

Yang pasti, mereka ga imut-imut lagi X3 *digampar para Shugo Chara*

Tebakan anda betul sekali! XD

Arigatou sudah review.. XD

**CoreFiraga: **

Betul, nanti kembaran ane.. *digampar* Ralat, shugo yang spade bakal muncul! XD *Ketauan dari judulnya, ya XD*

Arigatou sudah review.. XD

**Yuzumi Suzu'o:**

Penyakit dari dulu.. QAQ Memang, ngetiknya satu hari, terus was-was waktu, nanti tau-taunya wi-finya tiba-tiba mati XD Terus kena WB XD (Rani: Kok curcol nih? -,-")

Kin: Gergaji listrik ane hilang, rupanya dicolong sama Yuzumi Twin XD *digampar*

Arigatou sudah review.. XD

**Chalice07:**

Memang, Thia.. Ups.. Chalice-chan! XD *kebiasaan*

Hah? Terimakasih... *nangis gaje* *digampar Rani*. Apa kepala orangnya rada-rada kotak, terus matanya besar? XD (Author: Kau membocorkan gaya komikku, Miki... TTATT) (Rani: ga mungkin..) (Rako: Jangan pernah jadi OC dia.. -_-")

Arigatou sudah review.. XD

* * *

Rani: INGET JANJI SEMALAM... *dark aura*

Miki: *Bergidik ngeri*

Rako: *nyolong persediaan es Rani*

Rani: UWAA! Rako-nii! Jangan colong es ayeee!

Miki: *kesempatan untuk kabur*

.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Miki: Hai minna-san, walau saya lagi ngerjain pr mengarang, tapi saya tetep apdet!

OC lain: (Miki no baka...)

Miki: Biarin, yang penting hepi (?) ! XD Ohya, ada yang tau nggak siapa penyihirnya?

Rani: Miki no baka, ga ada lah! Ohya, jangan ngasih spoiler dong!

Miki: Yeee... Siapa lagi yang mau ngasih spoiler?

Langsung aja!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid by: Yamaha Coorporation**

**Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len by: Crypton Yamaha Future Media**

**Ran and the other Shugo by: Peach-Pit**

**Four Guardians' Story by: Shiyoko Miki-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like, Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

(Di tempat rahasia sang penyihir)

Sang penyihir duduk di singgasananya. Dia cantik dan coretseksicoret. Mirip ta... *digampar Rani karena hampir spoiler*. Siapa namanya? Rahasia~. *digampar readers*

"Ojou-sama.. Ojou-sama.. Bagaimana tentang keempat anak itu dan putri yang melarikan diri?" tanya salah satu maid sekaligus orang terpercaya sang penyihir (?) (kok bisa?).

"Nanti kita suruh butler untuk mencarinya.. Ohya, tolong tuangkan anggur untukku (Miki: Jangan ditiru, apa lagi yang muslim.. =,=") !" perintah sang penyihir.

"Baik, ojou-sama.." ucap maid tersebut lalu menghilang.

"Butler.." panggil sang penyihir, lalu seorang butler datang.

"Cari si putri brengsek itu, kalau bisa, tangkap salah satu dari Shugo brengsek itu!" perintah sang penyihir.

"Baik, ojou-sama.. Saya undur diri (?) dulu."

Seiring dengan perginya butler tersebut, maid yang tadi datang sambil membawa botol anggur dan gelas untuk penyihir itu, lalu menuangkan anggurnya.

"Panggilkan Dark Musketeer ke sini!"

"Baik.."

.

.

.

Datanglah seorang laki-laki-atau-perempuan-masih-dirahasiakan yang memakai baju musketeer mirip yang di cover (Miki: Jangan lupa ke deviantart ku, namanya ShiyokoMiki! *promosi* | OC lain: *sweatdrop*).

"Ada apa Ojou-sama memanggil saya ke mari?" tanyanya dengan dingin.

"Hhm.. Aku punya tugas spesial untukmu.." ujar sang penyihir.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus menghalangi orang-orang ini, supaya mereka tidak bisa mematahkan mantraku. Kalau bisa, binasakan mereka." jelas sang penyihir sambil menunjukkan foto para Voca Chara kita.

"Apa lagi.. Kau ingin menghancurkan orang ini kan~?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat salah satu foto mereka berempat.

Melihat foto tersebut, matanya mengobarkan api (?) kebencian.

"Ya, ojou-sama..."

Orang yang disebut Dark Musketeer tersebut pun menghilang, pergi.

**Penyihir** itu pun memasang senyum licik.

* * *

**Someone POV**

Aku berhasil kabur dari istana penyihir kejam tersebut. Walaupun, mataku berkunang-kunang dan kakiku tak tau mau pergi kemana.

Kimono yang kukenakan pun telah rusak. Kalian bisa menebak, aku seorang bangsawan. Aku memang bangsawan.

Aku datang ke negeri ini setelah para warga di sini tertidur. Kalian tidak bisa menuduhku. Aku tidak punya bukti.

Surat yang kukirimkan lewat tongkat bungaku (?) mungkin telah sampai ke mereka.

Aku telah menguping pembicaraan penyihir dan maid itu di awal-awal.

Kubuka petaku serupa dengan peta yang kukirimkan kepada mereka.

"Ah.. Semua kota terlalu jauh untuk berjalan kaki.." gumamku.

"Tapi.. mungkin kota ini lebih dekat untuk kutempuh.."

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

(Back to Athlete City, minna~)

Sinar mentari bersinar dengan hangat, sehingga membangunkan Miku dkk, walaupun mereka bersembunyi entah dimana.

Setelah sarapan yang dibuat dengan kacau oleh mereka (diantara mereka semua, tidak ada yang bisa memasak ^ A ^), mereka pun menyiapkan bahan-bahan (?) ralat, perlengkapan (?) ke pantai.

"Hyyaa~.. Sudah lama ga ke pantai~." seru Rin riang, "kira-kira di sana seperti apa ya? Apa pasirnya putih? Lautnya biru?"

"Pasti lah Rin~. Belum ada laut warnanya honeyblonde.." ledek Len.

"Hah?" tanya Rin sedikit kesal.

"Kan Rin ga bisa berenang, jadi paling di sana cuma, 'bleb bleb bleb bleb..' (tenggelam)" ledek Len yang membuat Rin naik pitam dan memunculkan Road rollernya (kok bisa?).

"Ahhhh!" seru Len yang kegiles road roller.

"Kalian ini, pagi-pagi dah ribut..." gerutu Ran.

"Len duluan!" seru Rin kesal.

"Rin memang cepat naik pitam.." gumam Kaito yang mendapat ciuman aspal (?) road roller di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hehehe... Rasakan..." gumam Rin.

"Ayo minna~!" ajak Miku.

"Yaa~!"

* * *

Sesampainya di pantai Saafin...

"Hhh... Hhh.." gumam para cowok yang disuruh membawa barang-barang Rin yang segerobak (?).

"Hehehe..." tawa Rin psikopat, sementara Miku dan Ran sweatdrop.

"Sekarang, tantangannya apa Ran, eeh?" tanya Miku kepada Ran, tapi Rannya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Dia hilang, kita bisa main~." gumam Len.

Miku segera menggelar tikar (Miki: woii... Ini bukan piknik.. -,-"), nancepin payung, dan duduk.. (wuenak tenan!)

Len dan Kaito, lomba berenang. Rin, apalagi kalo nggak 'bleb bleb bleb' *dilindes*.

Tiba-tiba ombak meninggi (Miki: tsunami? *digaplok*), jadi Kaito dan Len segera menepi, lupa menolong Rin yang tenggelem.

"Heleeeep!" seru Rin.

"Makanya.." ledek Len, tapi tiba-tiba Rin muncul dari dalam laut sambil mengendarai road roller (kok bisa?).

"Siapa yang meledekku, akan kugiles dia.." ucap Rin psikopat. Kaito dan Len segera sembah-sembah (?) Rin.

Wuuuush~~!

Tiba-tiba muncullah sesosok pink dari balik (?) ombak. Tak salah lagi, itu Ran.

"MIN~NA! EXTREME SURFIIING~!" seru Ran riang, yang membuat Rin, Miku, Len, dan Kaito pucat pasi.

"KITA DISURUH EXTREME SURFING?!" tanya mereka histeris.

"Iya dong! Kan Saafin artinya "surfing", ombaknya tinggi-tinggi, jadi enak buat berselancaar~!" jelas Ran riang.

GUBRAAAKKK!

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIII?"

"Tapi, Ra.." protes Miku, tapi dicegat oleh Ran.

"Ingat, di luar jangan panggil aku Ran, tapi, panggil aku Haato!" perintah Ran.

"Hh.. Hai.."

Mereka pun telah disediakan papan selancar dari Ran.

"Jadi.. Kita betulan extreme surfing?" tanya Rin ketakutan.

"Rin takut, nanti tenggelem..." ledek Len, sepertinya belum kapok dilindes road roller sama Rin.

"Berhenti meledekku, Banana Shota!" perintah Rin kesal.

"Ayo cepat, meluncur!" perintah Ran.

Kaito yang pertama melucur. Iya dong, kan yang paling tua! Setelah itu Len, lalu Miku.

"Wuhuuu~!"

"Ahh! Aku mau jatuh!"

"Tenang, Miku-chan!"

"K.. Kok mereka bisa secepat itu bisa?" tanya Rin takut-takut.

"Kamu takut ya, Rin?" ledek Len.

"Enggak kok! Nih, aku berselancar!" seru Rin kesal sambil melempar papan selancar ke arah lautan.

Sementara, tiba-tiba datanglah sesosok gelap mengawasi dari balik pohon kelapa (?).

Rin berusaha berdiri di papan selancarnya, tapi dia terpeleset.

"Hhhh.. Hhhh.." tawa Len yang ditahan.

"Awas kau, Banana Shota!" seru Rin geram, lalu naik lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Wuhuuuuu!" seru Kaito dan Miku bersamaan, mereka berselancar bersama-sama.

Rin sekarang sudah bisa berselancar, walau sedikit.

"Semuanya dah pandai kan? Ayo lomba~!" tantang Ran.

"Ayo~!" jawab semuanya, kecuali Rin.

"E.. eh.. eh.. Chotto!" seru Rin, tapi semuanya sudah bersiap lomba.

.

.

.

"Ichi.. Ni.. San.. GOOO!"

Semuanya berlomba selancar, tak terkecuali Rin yang mulai menikmati.

Tapi, tampaknya, sesosok gelap berusaha memegang kaki Rin dari bawah air...

Bersambung~

* * *

Miki: Sudah lebih panjang ka? Langsung bales review, lagi males nulis XD

* * *

**nijihanaoichi:**

Nggak pa pa, semua orang punya kekurangan XD

Arigatou sudah review!

**Michi nichi-chi:**

Yang pasti dari Vocaloid.

Arigatou sudah review!

**Karen White:**

Tunggu aja chap selanjutnya XD Kayaknya permintaan penyihirnya belum bisa dikabulkan XD

Arigatou sudah review!

**Yuzumi Suzu'o:**

Udah sedikit lebih panjang! XD Mungkin aja, soalnya Kin aja (yang umurnya 9 tahun) sering nyolong ceriku.. *pundung*

Arigatou sudah review!

**CoreFiraga:**

Nggak pa pa nggak baca, soalnya kalo udah baca, fic ini malah ga seru XD

Arigatou sudah review!

**Nisa Piko:**

Pair? Nggak ada, walaupun yang main sepasang-sepasang XD. Udah diupdate cepet nih!

Arigatou sudah review!

**Yami Nova:**

Author? Nggak.. =.= Penyihirnya dari Vocaloid XD

Arigatou sudah review!

* * *

Rani: Tapi saya tetep minta kamu buat yang lebih panjang!

Miki: *nggak dengerin Rani, soalnya dah tepar*

Rani: Hhh... Dasar...

**Mind to Review?**


	6. Side Story from Shugo Chara's World

Hai semuanya.. TAT Seperti yang kubilang di chapter Surat Wasiat sebelumnya, aku memang mau UN TAT tapi, kan masih lama XD *digaplok*. Tapi doain ya XD

Sekaraaang.. Untuk mengisi chapter Surat Wasiat tuh, ane (?) mau ngasih cerita (sedeng) pendek sebentar XD Itung-itung side-story XD.

Ini cerita dari fandom Shugo Chara, ingat! **Shugo Chara punya Peach-Pit**, bukan punya saya! XD Kalo punya saya, kubikin Miki dan Kiseki pacaran! XP *dilindes para MiRu*.

Selamat menikmati!

Dont Like, Dont Read, Dont Flame! XD

* * *

Di dunia Shugo Chara...

"Bosen nih.. Kita nggak ada tawaran pemeran fanfic lagi.." ucap Ran sambil berguling-guling di teras Dollhouse (?).

"Ran.. Kamu kayak orang gila desu.." ucap Shugo yang berpenampilan maid, Suu sambil sweatdrop.

"Kan bagus kalo nggak ada yang nawarin dechu. Kita bisa istirahat dechu." sahut Shugo yang berpenampilan seperti bayi, Pepe.

"Wah Ran. Kalo kamu guling-guling kayak gitu, kamu jadi kayak Pepe dong.." ledek Rizumu, lalu dia gepeng dengan mainan bayi raksasanya Pepe. Ran mukanya menjadi biru dan berdiri mendekati Rizumu sambil membawa Heart Rod (ceritanya di sini mereka bisa memakai alat-alat yang biasa digunakan waktu _chara nari _XD).

"Woi, _commoner_! Sekarang, turuti permintaan raja!" seru Shugo yang paling sombong satu dunia ShuCha *digampar pake Rod* ralat, maksudnya yang berpenampilan seperti raja, Kiseki, tiba-tiba.

"Males! Sana, main sama pacarmu!" ledek Ran.

"Na.. Nani?!" tanya Miki yang lagi menggambar, terus keselek pensil *digampar pake kuas raksasa* gara-gara mendengar omongan Ran tadi.

"A.." seru Kiseki yang hendak marah mendengar ledekan Ran tadi, tapi diputus karena Daiya tiba-tiba datang.

"Aku membawa surat! Aku membawa surat!" seru Daiya dengan nada 'aku dapat surat' di Blue's Clues (film kesukaan author waktu kecil XD) *dilempar globe*.

"Apa isi suratnya, Daiya?" tanya Miki, yang berusaha mengalihkan topik tadi.

Daiya membuka suratnya dan..

Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!

**Hai para Shugo Chara! XD**

**Kalian mau nggak main di fanficku? XD Tapi bukan di fandom Shugo Chara, tapi di fandom Vocaloid! XD Mau nggak? **

**Itung-itung tambah pengalaman dan teman! XD**

**Shiyoko Miki-chan**

"Apa-apaan tuh author? Pake nyolong namaku segala lagi.." ucap Miki sambil sweatdrop.

"Itu dah biasa Mik! Para _chara bearer _aja nama keluarganya sering dicolong!" jelas Daiya.

"Fandom vocaloid? Yang nyanyi-nyanyi itu kah?" tanya Ran.

"Kayaknya desu.." ucap Suu.

"Kalian berempat aja yang pergi." gumam Rizumu.

"Eh?! Kenapa dechu?! Aku kan juga mau ikut dechu?! Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" tangis Pepe.

"Eh.. Pepe jangan nangis dong..." hibur Rizumu.

"Bukan begitu cara menghibur bayi, Rizumu! Ksksks!" ucap Shugo yang berpenampilan seperti badut, Kusu-Kusu (author sendiri lupa dia belum muncul XD *diiket pake tali*).

Kita tinggalkan suami-istri (kan Nagihiko sama Rima, jadi mereka jadi berpasangan juga lah XD Wlaupun aku lebih dukung Rizumu sama Temari (?) XD *di blaze shoot dan juggling party*) ini. Kita kembali ke topik sebenarnya.

"Kiseki, kamu mau ikut?" tanya Miki (cieee... *digampar pake baton*).

"Nggak, aku mau nguntit si kucing jalanan itu." ucap Kiseki (yang sepertinya nahan blushing).

"Kiseki cemburu sama Yoru karena Yoru deket-deket sama Miki ya?" serobot Ran tiba-tiba.

"ENGGAK!" bantah Kiseki.

"Ki.." ucap Suu, tapi mereka berempat udah ditendang duluan dari Royal Garden.

"UDAH! SANA PERGI CARI AUTHOR ITU!" perintah Kiseki, padahal dia udah blushing berat.

(The Side Story is finish, continued to Chapter 6)

* * *

Aneh kan? Salah fandom kan? (Readers: UDAH PASTI!) XD

Rasanya kayak bukan lagi nulis HSCD lah.. XD

**Read the Chapter 6 **


	7. Chapter 6

Miki: Hai minna! Masih ada yang inget saya nggak?

Rani: Nggak ada! *mencibir*

Miki: Ohya, gomen kalo updatenya kecepatan (lho? kan bagus!). Sebenernya saya udah bisa update, tapi saya nggak bisa karena:

1. Nggak boleh pegang lappy (laptop) ama Tou-san, soalnya UN dah dekat TAT (walau UN nya seminggu lagi).

2. Males ngetik dan ga ada mood.

3. Kena writer block (lagi?)

4. Lagi tergila-gila sama fandom Akatsuki (Readers: yang bener Naruto, baka!)

5. Sibuk ngurusin Utauloid.

6. Hobi download video dari youtube.

7. Udah bosen di fandom Vocaloid *dikeroyok rame-rame*.

Kesimpulan: Author males ngelanjutin ceritanya.

Rani: *sweatdrop* BakaMiki..

Miki: Tapi aku berusaha agar fic ini cepat selesai! XD

Rani: Udah, jangan dilanjutin intronya. Langsung aja!

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Vocaloid by: Yamaha Coorporation**

**Main Chara (liat aja chap sebelumnya) by: Crypton Future Media**

**Ran dkk. by: Peach-Pit-sensei**

**Four Guardian Story / HSCD by: Shiyoko Miki-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like, Dont Read, Dont Flame.**

**.**

**.**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seketika, Rin terpeleset dari papan seluncurnya karena kakinya ditarik oleh sesosok gelap. Teriakannya yang super kuenceng tadi, sepertinya tidak diacuhkan oleh tiga anak yang lain. Mereka malah meninggalkan Rin di tengah laut.

"Len.. Miku-senpai.. Kaito-senpai.. Ran.." panggil Rin yang sudah mulai sesak nafas. Tubuhnya makin masuk ke dalam laut. Matanya mengabur, tapi Rin masih bisa melihat sosok gelap yang ikatan rambutnya terurai, yang sebelumnya rambutnya ia sembunyikan di balik topi. Dia tersenyum licik, matanya seperti api yang membara (Miki: *sweatdrop*).

"Siapa kau...?" tanya Rin.

"Kau tak perlu tau, atau nanti kau akan tau..."

Lalu, sosok gelap (Miki: Nggak ada panggilan lain? Bosen manggil dia 'sosok gelap' terus... -_-) itu berenang ke arah Len dkk dengan kecepatan hiu jejadian *author digampar pake samehada* (SALAH FANDOM!) lalu memasang sebuah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

bom..

Tik. Tik. Tik. (Miki: Bunyi hujan di atas genting. Airnya tu.. *digampar Rani*)

Suara jamnya seperti suara jarum weker Len yang membangunkannya setiap hari (walaupun hancur gara-gara dipukul pake tongkat baseball). Sebentar lagi (mungkin) akan meledak. Rin ingin menghentikannya, tapi dia tidak bisa berenang. Nafas Rin sudah hampir habis.

"Te.. man.. Te.. man..."

Tik tik tik tik tik tik tik...

* * *

Sementara di tempat Ran dkk., tepatnya di tepi pantai..

"Kemana si Rin? Kok dia nggak nampak?" tanya Miku celingukan.

"Apa ada sesuatu sama Rin ya..." tanya Len (pura-pura) khawatir.

"Cieeee... Len perhatian sama Rin..." goda Miku.

"Nggak kok!" bantah Len, tapi kalau kita zoom (?), pipinya Len memerah, entah karena marah atau malu.

"Kurasa omongan Len ada benarnya.." gumam Ran.

"Mungkin dia bleb.. bleb.." canda Kaito.

"Itu mungkin saja.." gumam Ran lagi.

"Lebih baik, aku mencarinya."

"Iya Ran! Itterashai!" ucap Miku yang membuat Ran agak sweatdrop (?).

"Ya!"

Setelah Ran pergi mencari Rin, Kaito menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kaito sambil mengambil benda tersebut.

"I.. itu..." seru Miku dan Len.

.

.

.

.

.

"ITUKAN BOOMM, BAKAITO-SENPAIII!" sambung mereka berdua kesal sekaligus panik.

"APA? BOM?"

Tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tik...

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Ran yang masih berada tak jauh tapi tak dekat (?) dari tepi pantai, langsung menoleh ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

Keadaannya mengenaskan. Seluruh benda di situ menjadi hitam, termasuk tiga anak tersebut yang tampaknya pingsan (atau mati? *ditimpuk*).

"Miku! Kaito! Len!" panggil Ran, lalu dia kembali ke tepi pantai. Diguncang-guncangkan ketiga anak tersebut, tapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Bagaimana ini..." tanya Ran ketakutan.

"Sudah! Cari Rin saja dulu!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Lalu Rin meyelam dengan kecepatan hiu jelek *author hampir ditusuk pake samehada lagi* maksudku, hiu ganteng (demi keselamatan) (Readers: Sama ajaaa~! | Kisame (?): Awas kalo kau ngejek aku lagi!) untuk mencari Rin.

"RIIIIIIIN!"

* * *

"A.. ah.."

Rin sudah kehabisan nafas. Dia juga sudah menelan banyak air. Coba airnya rasa jeruk, pasti dia mau telan banyak-banyak *dilindes*.

Lalu, datanglah sosok gelap itu lagi.

"Apa.. yang.. kau.. lakukan?" tanya Rin yang berusaha untuk bertanya.

"Yaaa.. Aku telah memusnahkan teman-temanmu. Sekarang, giliranmu. Tugasku sudah hampir selesai." ucapnya dengan enteng sambil menempelkan pedangnya ke leher Rin. Rin menelan ludahnya.

"Kami-sama.. Tolong aku.." doa Rin dalam hati.

"Sayonara, Kagamine.. Rin..."

Sosok gelap itu pun menjauhkan pedangnya lalu mengayunkannya lagi ke.. jantung Rin.

Rin menutup matanya dan mulutnya komat-kamit, tak peduli dia nelan banyak air.

Brusssssssssshh! (Miki: Sikat? *kena timpuk*)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untungnya, Ran masih sempat menarik tangan Rin. Sosok gelap tersebut membalikkan badannya ke arah Ran. Matanya penuh api kebencian. Dia langsung mengejar Ran.

"Ran..." ucap Rin lemah.

"Ah! Rin nggak bisa napas!" seru Ran yang baru nyadar (lemot banget.. *digampar Heart Rod*). Dia langsung menarik Rin ke tepi pantai.

Rin nggak kuat lagi, dia pun pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin.. Daijoubu?" tanya Ran kepada Rin yang baru sadar.

"Ngg.. Di mana ini?"

"Di cottage (?) rahasiaku. Masih di pantai Saafin." jelas Ran.

"Rin... Cepat.. Tolong aku!" seru Ran.

"Hah?"

"Teman-temanmu sedang sekarat sekarang, kemudian anak hitam (Miki: sebutan baru? XD *dimaem*) tersebut sedang mengejar kita. Cuma kamu yang bisa kuandalkan.."

"Lalu? Aku harus apa?"

"Mengejar anak hitam tersebut!"

"Hah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ikut." ucap Ran yakin (Miki: sebenarnya pengen buat "aku bersamamu" tapi, gimanaaa gitu... -,-).

"Hhh.. Baiklah.."

Kedua gadis berwarna berbeda tersebut pun keluar dari cottage rahasia Ran dan bersiap untuk berhadapan dengan musketeer gelap tersebut.

* * *

Dark Musketeer kurang kerjaan *ditusuk* tersebut mencari Rin dan Ran, dimanakah mereka bersembunyi~. *nyanyi gaje* *ditusuk lagi*.

"Cih, kemana sih, anak itu?" tanyanya kesal. Lalu, tampaklah gadis berambut honeyblonde berjalan menyusuri pantai, hei kemana Ran? *authornya banyak tanya*.

Rupanya, Rin lagi jadi umpan buat si anak hitam tersebut (Rin: Huweeee! Ran kejam QAQ *childish mode*) sementara, Rannya hilang entah kemana.

"Rejeki emang nggak kemana." gumam si anak hitam, langsung menghadang Rin.

"Huweeeeeeee! Ada preman!" tangis Rin yang dibuat agar tampak seperti lemah.

"Apa-apaan kamu ini? Kalo preman itu cowok, aku ini cewek!" bantah si gadis hitam, yang tanpa disadari telah membuka identitasnya sendiri.

"Oooh..." ucap Rin sambil mengangguk-ngangguk baka *dilindes*,

.

.

.

.

.

"KOK JADI GINI SIH?" teriak gadis hitam gaje, lalu dia langsung mengeluarkan pedang kegelapannya.

"Fu fu fu.. Sekarang aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Rin agak pelan.

"Aku serius lho... =,=" "

(Authornya swt sendiri karena ceritanya udah meleceng dari yang diharapkan).

Akhirnya si gadis hitam memuculkan bulan dari kepalanya (lampu dan matahari sudah terlalu mainstream XD), artinya dia dapat ide.

SLASH!

Gadis hitam itupun mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Rin, tapi Rin menghindar dengan lincah.

"Hahahaaaa... Nggak kenaaa!" tawa Rin.

Gadis gelap tersebut malah tersenyum licik. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya lagi ke arah Rin, Rin menghindar, sayangnya...

Rin terpeleset ke dalam laut lagi, karena dia sudah di tepi laut (?) tadi. Alhasil, dia tenggelam lagi.

"Huahahahahaha! Ini yang kuharapkan!" seru gadis tersebut.

"Kalau dia tenggelam, lebih mudah untuk membunuhnya." pikirnya.

"Gimana nih? Ran... Tolong akuu..." pikir Rin ketakutan.

Menurut author, Ran sedang telpon-telponan sama Daichi, pacarnya... (SALAH FANDOM!) *digampar*. Bukan itu sih.. -,-"

"Huahahahahahaha... _Okina nami ga suru!_" Gadis hitam itu membacakan mantranya, ombak besar pun datang menyeret Rin ke tengah laut (lagi).

"Tolong Raan.. Rin ga mau tenggelam lagi... Rin kan anak baiiiik..." pikir Rin (Miki: Rin kok jadi mirip Tobi? -,-") *dilindes*.

"Sekarang.. saatnya.. membunuh..." ucap gadis gelap itu dengan nada horor sambil mengancungkan pedangnya.

"Rin harus selamatkan teman-teman.. Rin harus selamatkan Loid Land.." tekad Rin.

"Rin!"

Rin menengok ke belakang. Tampak Ran mendekatinya.

"Raan.. Kamu kemana?" tanya Rin, tapi tidak membuka mulutnya (jadi gimana?).

"Tiba-tiba, ragaku tidak bisa digerakkan.."

"Ooh.."

(Miki: Itu.. itu.. Rohnya Ran... *pingsan*)

"Sudah.. Yang penting kita bisa satukan kekuatan.."

"Hah?"

Rin seolah-olah mendapatkan ilham. Dia pun membentuk pose anrokku (?).

"_Unlocking the Guardian's Potential!"_

Tiba-tiba ada lambang hati besar di bawah Rin.

_"Sport level: Up!"_ seru Ran.

_"Transform!" _

Tiba-tiba, Rin telah berganti kostum dan menjadi...

".. _Heart Musketeer ..."_

Bersambung~.

* * *

Miki: Huaaa! Chapter terpanjang yang kuketik satu hariiii...

Rani: *sweatdrop*

Miki: Bales ripiu dari Chapter 5 dan Chapter Surat Wasiat! XD

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
**

**Shiroi Karen: **

Masih rahasia~. XD

Arigatou sudah review! XD

**nijihanaoichi:**

Iya.. Memang kata-katamu.. XD. Douiteshimashite XD. Kalau ragu, lebih baik tidak menebak XD #PLAK!

Arigatou sudah review! XD

**Yuzumi Suzu'o:**

Jangan sampai segitunya... Malu daku (?) XD

Saya pun sering nyuri buku diarinya author... (Author: HOI!) XD #gaadayangtanyajuga XD

Arigatou sudah review! XD

**Michi nichi-chi:**

Nggak.. Pasangan itu sudah terlalu mainstream.. XD

Arigatou sudah review! XD

**akanemori:**

Nggak.. Yang pasti dari Vocaloid XD (soalnya kalo dari fandom lain/OC nanti chara Vocaloidnya nggak terasa.. XD)

Arigatou sudah review! XD

**Chapter Surat Wasiat:**

**Shiroi Karen:**

Douiteshimashite XD Arigatou sudah review! XD

**akanemori:**

Dua chara itu bakalan muncul, tunggu aja XD

Arigatou sudah review! XD

**Nisa Piko:**

SD.. Sama dong! XD Kelas berapa? XD

Jangan hiatus.. QAQ Kan saya juga hiatusnya cuma sebentar XD

Arigatou sudah review! XD

**Yami Nova:**

Betul.. XD Iya senpai (?) XD Ide 'cemerlang'nya ga bakalan diamalin (?) XD

Arigatou sudah review! XD

**clover 4 leaves:**

Iseng XP *ditabok* Soalnya kalo di chap pertama taruhnya nanti ga seru.. XD (karena mengandung spoiler)

Yang megang kaki Rin? Dark Muskteer, yang masih dirahasiakan identitasnya XD Nama mereka siapa? Lihat aja nanti XD *ditabok*

Rani: Itu nggak menjawab pertanyaan clover-san!

Arigatou sudah review! XD

* * *

Rei: Author lupa munculin kami berdua.. -_-

Miki: Episode (?) lain aja ya?

Raya: Okay, kalau begitu,

**Mind to Review?**


	8. Chapter 7

Shiyoko: Hai, minna-san-tachi! XD Kembali ke H-S-C-D yang sebelumnya sempat kulupakan XD

Miki: Yaa... Eh... HEI! Kenapa aku ada dua?!

Shiyoko: Nggak kok! Ini aku, creator of the OC! XD Atau Shiyoko P-u-t-r-i chan! XD

Para OC: *kabur*

Shiyoko: Mau kemana kalian? *ngeluarin gigi taring* *narik baju para OC (emang tangannya cukup?)*.

Raya: Kami..

Kiraii : (tiba-tiba datang) Dasar Ichomiya mewek! Lain kali aja! Hiks! *mabuk*

Raya dan Rei: *Kabur*

Shiyoko: *nendang Kiraii ke alamnya*

Miki: *sweatdrop* Ok, langsung saja!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid by: Yamaha Coorporation**

**Main Chara by: Crypton Future Media**

**Ran dkk. by: Peach-Pit**

**Four Guardian Story / HSCD by: Shiyoko Miki-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like, Dont Read, Dont Flame!**

**.**

**.**

Rin tercengang melihat dirinya. Dia sudah memakai kostum musketeer berwarna pink (nanti kuposting gambarnya di deviantart). Dia pun memegang sebuah pedang dengan simbol hati.

"_Jadi, apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Ayo, lawan dia!"_ seru Ran entah dari mana.

"Ran? Kamu dimana?" tanya Rin celingukan.

"_Aku ada dalam ragamu, menyatu dengan jiwamu._ " jawab Ran.

"Sebenarnya.. Apa yang terjadi?"

"_Sudah, itu kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang, lawan gadis tersebut!"_

"Hai'!"

"Heart Speeder!" (beberapa jurus Amulet aslinya kumasukkan ke jurus-jurus mereka)

Bruuush!

Boots Rin mengeluarkan sesuatu (?) yang membuatnya meluncur cepat di air.

"Hyyaa!" seru gadis hitam itu menghindar sambil berusaha mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Rin.

"Darkness Liquid!" seru gadis hitam tersebut, pedangnya mengeluarkan cairan hitam yang mematikan.

"Purifing!" (betul nggak?) seru Rin. Pedangnya mengeluarkan cairan pink yang menetralisir cairan hitam tersebut.

"Cih!"

Prang! Prang! Prang!

Mereka berdua saling berperang tanpa mengambil nafas, yang membuat Rin sesak lagi.

"Hahahahaaa!" (Miki: Ohya, gomen kalo perangnya kurang seru TT_TT soalnya ga pandai ngebuat cerita perang TTATT) tawa gadis tersebut.

"Mungkin saatnya pakai jurus spesial!" ucap sang musketeer hitam.

"Na.. Nani?"

"Spring Onions of Darkness!"

"Spring Onion.. Kamu ini..." ujar Rin, dia segera ke permukaan. Tiba-tiba ada negi-negi gelap mengejarnya.

"Ah!"

Rin berenang meliuk-liuk menghindari para negi, tapi sesaat kemudian, negi-ngeinya berubah menjadi pisau.

Di depannya, tiba-tiba ada gadis gelap itu lagi. Rin pun segera melompat.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kamu!" Gadis itu ikut melompat juga.

Pisau negi itu juga ikut melompat.

"Hiks.. Gimana Ran?" ringis Rin.

Tiba-tiba gadis item (bosen bilangnya) menusuk Rin dari belakang. Rin tanpa ba-bi-bu dia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya kearah gadis itu.

"Fire!"

Dari pedang Rin keluar api yang menyebabkan gadis item itu tambah gosong (?).

"_Wow! Kekuatan api!" _seru Ran kagum.

"Fire Heart Spiral!" seru Rin, tiba-tiba pedangnya berubah menjadi tongkat pink (mirip Heart Rod) yang berapi lalu melemparkannya ke gadis ITEEEEEM itu (entah kenapa Miki menekankan kata item).

"Kyaaaa!" teriak gadis tersebut, dia sedikit terkena api Rin.

"Kau.." ucapnya penuh amarah, "Pisau-pisau negi, serang dia!"

Pisau yang berjumlah puluhan tersebut menusuk Rin dari berbagai arah, untungnya Rin dengan sigap menghindar. Tapi, salah satu pisau mengenai lambang hati di topi musketeer Rin.

"_Ah.." _seru Ran lemah.

"Huahahahahahaaaaa! Ternyata kelemahan para shugo ada di lambang topinyaa!" tawa si gadis gelap .

"_Aku harus merusak lambang tersebut! Dengan begitu, mereka menjadi lemah dan aku mudah mengalahkannya!" _batinnya.

"Knife of Spring Onion," gumam si gadis gelap, dan sebuah pisau negi berada di tangannya.

Sementara di tubuh Rin..

"_Ran, kau tidak apa-apa?" _tanya Rin.

"_Tidak.. Lambang tersebut adalah lambang kekuatanku.. Kalau lambang itu hancur.. Kekuatanku akan lenyap.." _jelas Ran.

Dia mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah lambang hati Rin, itu artinya sama saja dengan melukai kepala Rin.

SYAAA...

Untungnya, Rin masih sempat menahannya menggunakan pedang.

"APA MAKSUDMU?!" tanya Rin penuh emosi.

"Mengalahkanmu lah baka, apa lagi," ucapnya.

Ohya, mereka sudah di darat.

"IYA, MAKSUDKU, KENAPA KAMU MAU MENYAKITI RAAN?!" seru Rin marah, entah kenapa dia bisa seperti itu.

"A.. Ah.. Aku kan musuhmu, baka!" ucapnya mulai ketakutan.

"Iyaa.. Kamu mau membunuh semua warga kan.. IYA KAN?!" tanya Rin sambil menyodorkan pedangnya ke arah gadis gelap, sambil tersenyum psikopat.

"E.. Eto.." Dia mulai ketakutan.

"Mengaku saja... Kenapa kamu mau membunuh kami..." ucap Rin masih psycho, dan menempelkan pedangnya ke leher gadis gelap.

Gulp.

"Sekarang.. Waktunya membunuhmu!"

"_RIIIIIIIN!_" Sepertinya Ran tidak bisa mengendalikan Rin lagi.

"SECRET ATTAAAACKKK! HEART ROAD ROLLER!"

GUBRAK!

Rin melindes gadis gelap sampai dia penyet kayak lembaran kertas.

Hyuuuu~.

Si gadis gelap terbang tertiup angin olehnya.

"TUNGGU SAJA PEMBALASANKUUUUU!"

Pyong!

Rin dan Ran pun kembali seperti semula.

"Riiiin... Kamu tidak boleh membunuh orang..." nasihat Ran gemas.

"Hehehe.. Yang tadi kelepasan aja ^ ^ Memangnya kenapa? Keren kan? XD"

GUBRAK!

(Miki: Sebenarnya, ini gara-gara tadi keputar lagu "Black Diamond". -_- Terus tiba-tiba si Rin udah jadi kayak Ayana waktu ngelawan Wood di Magic Michiru.. -_-)

"Aku mirip Ayana~." Si Rin malah pergi sambil bersiul-siul gaje, meninggalkan Ran yang sweatdrop.

"Tunggu Rin!"

"Ya?"

"Kita harus membangunkan mereka bertiga!"

"Oh iya.."

.

.

.

"Unlocking Guardian's potential! Heart Musketeer!"

"_Bersiap!" _ucap Ran yang berada di dalam tubuh Ran.

"Heart Attack! Wake Up!" (mantranya aneh kan? -,-")

Pedang Rin mengeluarkan serbuk pink yang berterbangan. Len, Kaito, dan Miku bangun sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Ah?! Rin?! Kamu nggak pa-pa?" tanya Len cemas.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya itu.." gumam Rin sweatdrop.

"Rin.. Kamu.." tanya Kaito terkejut melihat kostum Rin.

"Nanti kujelaskan di rumah rahasia Ran."

.

.

.

Di rumah rahasia Ran..

"Jadi.. Aku dan Rin mengkombinasikan raga.. Lalu aku masuk ke dalam raganya Rin dan seketika Rin bisa menggunakan kekuatanku.." jelas Ran.

"Dalam kata lain.." ucap Miku.

"Rin adalah kontrakku.. Mungkin si gadis gelap tidak salah menarik (?) orang.." jawab Ran.

"Apaa?! Aku hampir mati tau! Kalian tidak ada yang menolongku!" ucap Rin sambil menggebrak meja.

"Waah.. Aku pengen cepat-cepat punya kekuatan, biar lebih hebat dari Rin.." tekad Len.

"Okay, sepertinya kita sudah tau caranya.. Selanjutnya.. Kita yang paling dekat dari sini..." gumam Kaito sambil menelusuri peta.

"Art City!" ucap Ran mantap.

"Sepertinya _shugo_nya laki-laki, lihat saja simbolnya!" tebak Len sambil menunjuk lambang Art City yang berupa spade biru.

"Wah.. Untukku saja.." gelak Kaito.

"Tidakk!" tangis Len, "Jadi aku ini apaaa?"

Ran sweatdrop mendengarnya, "Kan tujuan kalian menyelamatkan Loid Land, bukan rebutan kekuatan.."

"Tapi.." ucap Kaito tapi diputus oleh Ran, "Sudah.. Kita lihat saja nanti!"

"Padahal.. Aku mau bilang.. Kalo aku merasa sang Shugo biru dalam bahaya.." batin Kaito.

Bersambung~.

* * *

Miki: Pendek kan? Pendek kan? DX Sejujurnya, aku _stuck_ di bagian ini DX Aku nggak tau mau buat apa kekuatannya DX (baka...)

Rani: Raya! Ambilkan palu raksasa!

Raya: Hai! *pergi*

Miki: Apa maksudm.. *dipukul pake palu*

Shiyoko: *sweatdrop* Kalo gitu, makin baka lah..

Rei: Baka.. Baka.. Baka.. *dilempar palu*

Kemiko: Maaf, kalo makin gaje XD

Joruri: Dan makin pendek.

Shiyoko: Hei, hei! Duo MC! Sana balik! *nendang Duo MC*

Kemiko: Hikss.. Kejam.. QAQ Ohya, mari bales ripiu! XD

* * *

**CoreFiraga**

Hah? XD Tapi kayaknya menarik XD Emangnya Dark Musketeernya kayak mana dipikiranmu? XD Saya ngambil kostum para Musketeer dari cerita Card Captor Sakura waktu dia jadi pangeran di cerita Snow White XD (readers: *makin bingung*)

Arigatou sudah review!

**Yuzumi Suzu**

Arigatou! Tapi itu penyakit dari dulu XD Malahan di akun lamaku, chapter paling panjang itu 1100 kata XD.

Umur saya 1000-999 XD *digampar* Ralat, umur saya 12 tahun dikurang 1 bulan XD

Arigatou sudah review!

**Shiroi Karen**

Saya kira fic saya garing XD (habisnya bukan humoris) XD Nggak.. nggak bakalan discon.. XD (Rani: Bohong! Tadinya mau dihiatuskan!) XD

Arigatou sudah review!

**nijihanaoichi**

Betul! DX Di fandom ShuCha juga, RoDens juga, Miiko juga, Sa.. *digampar karena kebanyaan*

Waduh jangan emosi ^ A ^ " Menurut mereka, Rin kayak semut, jadi nggak pe.. *dilindes Rin* Nggak ada OC! *bekep Rei sama Raya* XD

Arigatou sudah review!

**Yami Nova**

Soalnya jeruk sudah terlalu mainstream XD Ternyata bukan cuma saya yang bosen ya.. ^ A ^ "

Arigatou sudah review!

**Nisa Piko**

Tos! XD Tapi UN sudah selesai, jadi FREE! XD Kamu juga! XD

Arigatou sudah review!

* * *

Mind to Review?


	9. Chapter 8

Miki: Hai minna! ^o^ Hari ini aku latihan puisi di sekolah, gomen telat XD

Joruri: Terus, masalah buat gue? *ditusuk pensil*

Kemiko: Sopan sikit napa? -_- Kebiasaan!

Miki: *sweatdrop* Ohya, mulai chap depan, aku dipanggil "Miki (A)" soalnya readers nanti bingung XD

Miki: Iya lah readers bingung! Ngapain nyulik namaku segala?!

Miki: Emangnya cuma kamu aja yang namanya Miki? Kan ada SF-A2 Miki! *nunjuk Miki (?)*

Miki: Apa nunjuk-nunjuk?

Miki: Betsuni.. *kabur*

Rani: *sweatdrop melihat trio Miki* Ok, langsung saja!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid by Yamaha Coorporation**

**Kaito, Miku, Rin-Len by Crypton Future Media**

**Ran dkk. by Peach-Pit**

**Four Guardians' Story or HSCD by Shiyoko Miki-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like Dont Read Dont Flame!**

**.**

**.**

_Di suatu tempat, di rumah bernuansa biru yang indah.._

Seseorang sedang mengendap-endap. Langkahnya tak bersuara, dia sedang menuju ke suatu kamar.

Tibalah ia di tempat yang dia incar. Kamar tersebut penuh dengan lukisan, dan juga terdapat sebuah tempat tidur dan beberapa laci. Mungkin itu kamar tidur. Sang pemilik kamar tertidur pulas di tempat tidur yang juga berwarna biru. Mungkin biru adalah warna kesukaannya.

Seseorang yang diketahui adalah seorang gadis mendekati sang pemilik kamar dan menyuntikkan obat bius di lengannya. Setelah mengecek si pemilik kamar sudah terbius, dia membawanya ke suatu tempat, lalu mengikatnya.

"Huh, langkah pertama sudah siap." ucapnya, "Untung aku lebih cepat datang dari pada anak-anak bodoh itu.."

"Sekarang, saatnya mempersiapkan langkah yang kedua! Kalian pasti tidak akan bisa lari, anak-anak bodoh! Huahahahahaha!"

* * *

Sementara itu, di lain tempat, di tempat sang penyihir cantik (?)..

"Chimera, masuk!" perintah sang penyihir.

Seseorang berambut pink tua masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dia mempunyai sayap kelelawar yang besar dan dia mempunyai ekor.

"Ya ojou-sama.. Ada apa anda memanggil saya?" tanya sang Chimera.

"Saya akan memberikanmu sebuah tugas yang spesial.." ucap penyihir.

"Tetapi.. Kenapa saya? Saya belum pernah menjalankan misi.." potong Chimera, yang diketahui baru akhir-akhir ini dia mengabdi kepada sang penyihir.

"Makanya itu.." jawab penyihir dengan tidak jelas, malah membuat sang Chimera tambah bingung, "sudahlah. Kalau aku menyuruhmu berarti aku percaya padamu." tukasnya.

"Jadi, apa misinya?"

"Misinya adalah..."

.

.

.

* * *

Mari kita ke tempat lain, tepatnya di Athlete City..

Para tokoh utama kita sedang berkemas-kemas menuju Art City.

"Apakah kalian akan berangkat ke Art City sekarang...?" tanya Ran sedih. Kaito dan yang lainnya menganggukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana dengan kekuatanku? Nanti tidak bisa dipakai lagi dong kalau tidak ada Ran.." tanya Rin.

"Tenang saja! Kekuatanku telah menjadi milikmu, kamu bisa menggunakannya sewaktu-waktu." jelas Ran.

"Tapi aku sedih berpisah dengan kalian.."

"Jangan sedih Ran! Kami akan mengunjungimu lagi!" hibur Rin.

"Arigatou." ucap Ran yang mulai berkurang rasa sedihnya.

"Ohya Ran, kan katamu mobilnya disegel sama kamu, pinjamkan lagi dong.." ujar Miku.

"Hai!" angguk Ran. Dia pun membacakan suatu mantra (author lagi malas membuat mantra), dan keempat mobil tersebut muncul.

"Arigatou!" seru Miku sambil masuk ke dalam mobil neginya.

Brm.. Brm.. Brm..

Mobilnya sudah memanas dan mereka pergi ke Art City.

"Sayonaraaa!" seru Ran sambil melambaikan sapu tangan (?). Tiba-tiba muncullah bau asap yang sangat author benci, asalnya dari belakang Ran.

Ran pun memutar badannya dan menemukan..

"Ketemu kau, Momo Haato no Shugo, Ran.."

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! LEPASKAN AKUUU!"

* * *

"Aku merasa ada suara teriakan.." gumam Len.

"Apa Ran dalam bahaya?" tanya Rin melalui headsetnya. Ohya, headset mereka tersambung satu sama lain, jadi walau berjauhan, mereka masih dapat berkomunikasi.

"Apa kita balik saja dulu?" tawar Kaito, tiba-tiba jatuh suatu papan di samping jalan mereka.

_Berani mundur, kubunuh Ran._

"Glek. Bagaimana dia tau kita mau mundur?" tanya Kaito kaget.

"Gomen, Ran." ucap Rin sambil tertunduk, sambil mempercepat Road Rollernya.

"Kalau begitu, lanjut saja ke Art City." ucap Len.

Baiklah, rasa cuek mereka kambuh lagi, dasar.. -_-"

Mereka terus berjalan sampai Len memberhentikan Road Rollernya.

Ciiit...

"Kenapa Len?" tanya Rin.

"Ada sesuatu di depan rodaku." jawab Len.

Dia pun turun dan menemukan seekor kucing.

"Neko? Giles aja dia!" ucap Rin yang tidak berperikekucingan (?).

"Jangan! Kasihan dia!" seru Miku yang seorang penyayang binatang, "lagian kucing ini kawai!"

Kucing tersebut berbulu pink tua, dia mengeong pelan. Miku menggendongnya.

"Dia terluka?" tanya Len.

"Sepertinya iya." jawab Miku sambil mengangkat kaki kucing yang terluka tapi samar gara-gara bulunya.

"Tapi.. Dia aneh.." gumam Kaito sambil menunjuk sepasang sayap kelelawar kecil di punggung si Neko, dan juga ekornya yang lebih mirip.. ekor Devil..

"Tidak apa-apa! Mungkin dia cosplay (?)." sahut Miku ngaco.

Dia pun duduk dan mengeluarkan kotak P3K, dan mengobati kaki kucing yang terluka.

Tak lama kemudian, kaki si Neko-Neko jejadian (?) itu pun telah terbalut perban.

"Arigatou. Tapi.. Ternyata kalian gampang banget ditipuin ya.." ucap si Neko, yang membuat Miku kaget sehingga melemparnya ke tanah.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Miku kaget.

"Hanya seseorang yang sedang menjalankan misi.." jawabnya santai, yang pasti OOC dari yang aslinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berbicara?!" tanya Len.

"Karena aku seorang..." jawab si Neko, lalu dia berubah wujud menjadi...

.

.

.

"Gadis setengah kelelawar?!" tanya Kaito tak percaya.

Telah berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut pink yang diikat dua yang menyerupai bor, dia mempunyai sepasang sayap kelelawar yang besar dan ekor Devil. Pasti Readers yang fans UTAU pasti mengenal dia.

"Yap, tepatnya, gadis setengah Chimera!" ucapnya riang.

"Kau itu..." ucap Len yang terbelalak.

.

.

.

"KASANE TETO?!"

"Kenapa? Terkejut?" tanyanya sambil menunjukan senyuman licik.

"Dia kan anak teladan di Bokaroiddo Chuugakku! Kenapa dia bisa di sini?!" tanya Rin terkejut.

"Teladan? Apanya yang teladan? Huahahahaha!" tawa Teto yang benar-benar sudah seperti setan.

"Tapi.. Kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"Bukan urusan kalian! Rasakan ini!" seru Teto sambil mengucapkan suatu mantra, dan tiba-tiba 4 roti prancis raksasa (bahkan 10 kali lebih besar dari mobil mereka) melaju kearah mereka.

"Nggg.. Heart Musketeer!" seru Rin, sekejap mata dia sudah berubah menjadi Heart Musketeer.

"Heart Saber! Fire!" serunya, dan para roti sudah gosong, "segitu saja?"

"Cih, bagaimana bisa kau, Kagamine Rin?!" tanya Teto marah.

"Ya, bisa-bisa aja." jawab Rin cuek.

"Kenapa kau begini Teto..." tanya Miku, tapi tidak ditanggapi.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Teto!" bentak Miku.

"Aku malas menjawab pertanyaan darimu." ujar Teto cuek, OOC banget!

"Go! Go! Drill-chans!" ucap Teto (mantra yang aneh.. -.-").

Seketika, bor-bor raksasa lagi-lagi menyerang ke arah mereka. Rin berusaha menyerah, tapi serangannya malah mantul.

"AAAH!"

Rin terkapar seketika.

DRRRRRR...

"Bagaimana ini?!" tanya Miku.

Bersambung~!

* * *

Miki: Padahal, aku mau buat penampakan Teto di chap depan, tapi nanti pendek kali -.-"

Rani: Asyiiik! Chap depan soal KAKO! XD (dasar Time-Traveller..)

Rako: Manggil aku? -_-

Rani: Enggak, dasar T.. Nii-chan kegeeran! Kako itu artinya masa lalu!

Rako: Tapi kan, namaku kan dari kata itu.. -_-" *tetep aja kegeeran*

Raya: Ohya, soal masa lalu, ada yang pernah baca fic "Mystery Rumah Hantu"? XD Tau Ichomiya Ataka? XD

Rei: Ataka-niichan kan matanya merah dan azure, salah satu matanya itu berasal dari transplantasi mata XD

Raya: Pertanyaannya, warna Ataka-niichan yang sebenarnya itu warna apa? Merah atau Azure? XD

Rei: Yang bener, boleh request chara Voca/UTAU atau Shugo Chara! XD

Miki: Seenaknya aja buat kuis! -_-" Bales review!

* * *

**Usagi Yumi**

Bagus dong dah punya akun! XD Arigatou pujiannya, tapi panjangnya, maklumi aja ya XD

Arigatou sudah review! XD

**Shiroi Karen**

Tapi kenapa banyak yang berpikiran serangan jantung ya? -_-" Bingung aye XD

Hmm.. Lihat aja nanti XD Yang suka negi kan bukan cuma Miku XD Sebetulnya enggak gosong.. *gadis item pundung*

Arigatou sudah review! XD

**nijihanaoichi**

Tengok aja nanti XD Len? Pastinya shotaaa~! XD Awalnya memang ada OC, tapi kalau ada OC, nanti Vocanya nggak kerasa XD

Shugo Chara! Rozen Maiden, Cardcaptor Sakura, Kocchimuite Miiko, Kamichama Karin, Rainbow Magic, Magic Michiru (?), Hatsune Mix, Pokemon PiPiPi Adventure, Chibi Fairy, Asari-Chan, Magical DoReMi, dan banyak lagi XD Bohong *bekep Rani*

Arigatou sudah review! XD

**clover 4 leaves**

Hah? Ada apa? ^A^" Lihat saja nanti XD *nelen negi (?)*

Arigatou sudah review! XD

**CoreFiraga**

Terimakasih atas pembenarannya XD Kayak gadis Tudung Merah dong? XD *ditelen sama serigalanya (?)* Nggak akan hiatus kok.. XD

Arigatou sudah review! XD

**Yami Nova**

Bukan menggabungkan tubuh, tapi menggabungkan jiwa XD rohnya Ran masuk ke dalam tubuhnya Rin XD

Arigatou sudah review! XD

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko**

Anda neko? =A=a Mirip OC saya Saiki *dilempar taiyaki* #bercanda XD Biar hebat! Rin Ran! XD Lihat aja nanti! XD

Arigatou sudah review! XD

**Nisa Piko**

Tos! XD Itu udah penyakit dari Jan 2013 (?) *pundung* Panjangin? =A=b Ini malah makin pendek *dimakan Nisa*

Arigatou sudah review! XD

* * *

Miki: Okay, seeu next time! XD

SeeU: Manggil aku?

Miki: Nggak ada *nimpuk SeeU*

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
